My Final Fantasy
by findingsanctuary
Summary: I've always wanted to go into a game world, but with two diffrent crushes, crazy friends, dumb teenage hormones, and an insaine guy with a gun, being characters in FFX suddenly doesn't seem so great. 2 reviews and I will continue!
1. Coming to Spira

Disclaimer: I own nothing. FFX is to Square. No lawsuits, please.

You must review. After you read. YOU MUST!! If you dont, I wont continue.

The random name at the top is not random at all! It is the point of view for the said character. Later I will add the Final Fantasy X character that person is just in case people forget.

_Italics_ are someone's thoughts.

* * *

My name is Aura, and I am a Sophmore in high school with an unhealthy addiction to RPG games. Or maybe just games in general. I guess you can say I'm a daydreamer. I think about how dull and boring real life is compared to games, and sometimes I just want to be in one. But wishing it and doing it are two very diffrent things. Today is the day I find this out, on my sixteenth birthday.

* * *

**Aura**

"OMYGOSH AURA HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN!!!" Mariann yelled as she rushed in my front door and hugged me,"So can you drive yet?!"

I rolled my eyes. She was short and had blonde hair, with a black shirt and black pants on, with leather gloves bearing a Naruto symbol on it," Long time no see! No, I cannot. Stop rubbing in my face, gosh!"

"Hi!" Another girl shouted behind Mariann. She had short, brown hair and was very tan with an orange shirt and jeans on.

"Hey, Willow! Come on in!" I said. My mom and dad welcomed everyone and introduced themselves. Two guys were there already: One was John, a guy I had known for about 8 years and secretly had a crush on, and there was Mike, a new friend that I also secretly had a crush on. My brother was also there, Cameron. He made a face at me and I resolved I would write "Penis" on his face later tonight.

Mariann walked up and said,"Ok, where's the food?"

"We have to wait for everyone to come, we're still missing Tony."

DING DONG!! The doorbell rang. I went and answered the door, and Tony was standing in the doorway,"Hey, To-Ahh!" Tony pushed past me and ran inside and shut the door.

"Sorry, Aura!" He said.

"What's wrong with you?"

He walked over to the window,"All during school this weird guy was asking about you and your party. I didn't tell him anything, but I think he might have been following me..."

I walked over and looked out the window,"I dont see anyone. Your just insaine, now let's have some pizza!"

"Nope." My dad said," Not ready. Show them around a bit, kay Aura?"

"Only if you get me a car."

"No."

sigh"Fine."

We all went upstairs into my room where my playstation 2 was. "Oh, hey, is this Final Fantasy X?!" Mariann asked.

"Yep!" I said,"It's my favorite game EVER!"

"I heard,"Willow said,"That if you wish hard enough, you can go inside whatever world you want."

"OHH!" I yelled,"Let's try it!"

"Ok," Willow said as she took out the disk and set it face-up and touched it," Everyone touch it."

Everyone touched it, and we all sat there, thinking that we wanted to go inside the game. We (Or at least I) wished with all our might and then...

"BOO!!" Cameron yelled. I screamed, then smacked him. He laughed and went away.

"Gosh." Mariann said,"...well...Let's see your basement!"

"My...basement?-"

"YOUR BASEMENT!!!"

"Ok, fine!"

So Johnny, Willow, Tony, Mike, Mariann, Cameron, and I went down to my basement. And there a guy was standing with a gun pointed at my head.

"Hold it!" The guy said quietly,"Aura, come here." I froze for a second, then did what he said. As I came closer I realized this was Robert, the guy I knew from 3rd grade who would not leave me alone, and most likely the guy interrogating and following Tony.

He smiled,"Long time no see, Aura." He grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of me and put the gun against my head,"Do what I say and I wont hurt her."

Robert ordered Mike to tie everyone up but me, then he tied him up and bound my hands together in the front. He put his face up to mine,"You see that door?" I nodded. It was the basement door to the back yard that no one opened in about 20 years," I want you to open it, with this in hand." He handed me a copy of Final Fantasy X.

I did what I was told, and he ordered everyone through the door. But what I saw wasn't my back yard, it was a white hallway, with doors all down it. You couldn't see the end either way. He shut the door we came through, and on the back of it said "Earth." and the door next to it said,"Final Fantasy X" All the other doors were blank.

He opened the Final Fantasy X door and said,"Go in, and play your roles." Then shoved everyone in. But he and I were left outside, and he said,"I love you." I froze up," I will do what I have to to make you mine. Even if it means threatining you." He rubbed his hands down the sides of my body,"You will be mine, Aura. Even if it means killing others." He grabbed my hair and pushed my lips against his, and I snapped out of my phase.

I flung myself into the open door, and felt a pain in the back of my head. He did not let go, he was falling in the door with me. Into the world of Final Fantasy X. Then everything went black.

I woke up in a bed, in a small room filled with trinkets of every kind. I had a headache in the back of my head I rubbed it, and realized I wasn't at home. _Where...where am I? Am I drunk?..._ I then remembered everything that happened, and got up off of the bed,"Guys? Guys!" I said. As a ran around in the small room, I saw someone run past me. I went back and realized there was a doorway, and Yuna was on the other side of it. "Y...Yuna?" I said, but as I said it, she did too. Then I realized it wasn't a doorway, it was a mirror, and that I was Yuna, Summoner of Besaid in Spira, and this was Wakka's cabin I was sleeping in.

* * *

You want more? Huh?! Then review. Stop being lazy. 2 reviews that arent flames, and I will continue the story. (I dont consider constructive critisism flames, so give me advice for christ's sake!) FAREWELL! 


	2. Beginning to understand

Disclaimer: I own nothing. FFX is to Square. No lawsuits, please.

You must review. After you read. YOU MUST!! If you dont, I wont continue.

The random name at the top is not random at all! It is the point of view for the said character. Later I will add the Final Fantasy X character that person is just in case people forget.

_Italics_ are someone's thoughts.

An Al Bhed note: Al Bhed will not be translated unless Willow-Rikku is the narrator, because none of the characters know Al Bhed. I'll make sure it is translated if it is important, but if you want to know anything else, you must look it up. If I get too many complaints, I may change this.

* * *

Aura-Yuna

"W...wh...wh..." I studdered,"Who am I?!" I said to the mirrored me, which didn't actually show me, it showed Yuna,"What is this?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

* * *

Mariann-Lulu 

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" I heard. 

I laughed," That must be another one." I said to Wakka, who was next to me in the temple of Besaid. 

He smiled,"Yeah, you'd better go."

"So, who were you again?"

He sighed,"I told you: Mike."

"Ohhhyyyyeaaahhhhh!" I got up,"Well, I'm sure she's come to her senses now. I wonder who it is..."

In the cabin

I peaked around the corner and saw Yuna, who I knew wasn't really Yuna, messing with her outfit and hair. _Heh, I should mess with her._ I thought. And I thought it was a pretty good plan, too.

* * *

Jade-Yuna

I heard soft giggleing at the entrance of the hut, and I knew instantly that it was Lulu's voice. I also knew that Lulu would rarely giggle. _Looks like I'm not the only one in this world. It's most likely either Cameron or Mariann._ I silently laughed, _I hope it's Cameron._

"Lulu" came through the door,"Yu-"

"Shut up. I know your not her."

"...Crap." She came in and gave me a hug,"How did you know?!"

_Not Cameron..._,"I could hear you giggling, Mariann. Your not the quietest person in the world." I hugged her back,"Anyone else here?"

"Mike as Wakka, and Tony as Kimahri. But I think Tony's a little shocked about his...whatever that was. I guess blue isn't his color."

I sighed,"Kimahri is always unloved. So sad. There is vertually no fanart of him, ya know?"

"I know, huh!" Mariann said,"Anyways, maybe we should round up the gang. Everyone should know who you are."

"Yeah..." I walked outside with Mariann. _Wow, I'm actually in Spira._ I thought while Mariann was talking. I spaced out and looked around for a while.

"...and Mike wont stop staring at my boobs!"She waved a hand in front of my face,"Helllooo? You listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, boobs." I said. She rolled her eyes and walked in the temple.

* * *

Johnny-Tidus

I didn't really remember anything before. But I do remember, clearly in fact, waking up to a flashing light, screaming fans, and machinery whirling over my head.

"HEY-whoa." I said. That was all I could say. I had not played Final Fantasy X, but I knew that I was at a Blitzball game in Zandarkand, and I was the star player.

"Tidus! Tidus! Tidus!" The crowd screamed,"YEAAAAAHHHH!"

I looked around, and the other members of the team looked at me odd,"Hey, you ok?" One of them said. He was small and muscular,"You look like you've never seen the stadium before."

"I hope that's not the case!" A big guy came into the conversation. _Hiiko._ I thought without thinking, (Is that possible?!) _His name is Hiiko."_Otherwise, we're in trouble!" He slapped me on the back,"Get into the game, Tidus! Geez!" Hiiko and the other guy walked away.

I just stood there and said, quietly,"How did I know all that?"

Then a girl with red hair, _Ishlena_ I thought, pulled me twords a long corridor,"We gotta play, Tidus! Stop acting like an idiot!" She kissed me, then ran off to the large water sphere.

"Bye, Ishlena..." I said. She obviously didn't hear me. _I guess she's...my girlfriend..._

* * *

Willow-Rikku

_I wonder why I'm Rikku. _I thought. _I dont really understand. I'm philosophical, I'm sophisticated, I'm...I'm..._

"I'm HYPER!!!" I yelled, not really thinking. I ran around and jumped.

The other Al Bhed on the ship with me laughed, saying,"Dned mucca Rikku. Mni miilm hiecca nabit, cugi omoec." (That silly Rikku. She seems really hyped, like usual.)

* * *

There ya go. 2 more comments and I'll continue, but more would be appriciated! So...REVIEW! 


End file.
